Fantasy
by Magz86
Summary: Three of my absolute favourite guys together as one... Did that imply smut? Well, it is. Complete and utter SMUT with thoughts thrown in for good measure. Randy/Jeff/?. SLASH so if you don't like it, don't bloody read it.


_*walks in with hands up*_

_Please don't kill me! I know, I know. It's been almost a year since I've posted anything. A year. I can't even say that I've not been into wrestling. My only excuse is that until recently, I've just seemed to be writing only sporadically or not finishing what I've started._

_So, I've brought a present... a 4400 word one shot involving three of our favourite guys - Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton and... someone else._

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, unfortunately. I don't know any of these guys, even more unfortunately. These guys are their own people, have their own opinions and I don't imply anything about their sexualities... because seriously, I don't care if they are gay, straight or bi. This is just a product of my messed up brain. I'm just fanaticasising about them... fanaticasising... hehe, I just made up a word, hehe...

_I have just one other thing to say: this did NOT, and I mean that, this did __NOT take a year for me to write. I mean it. *mumbles*_

**Fantasy**

"Please?" Randy pouted.

"But... blindfolded? As well? I don't know, babe."

"I promise, tomorrow I'll do anything you want me to. No questions asked."

Jeff smirked. "Anything? Oh, you are so gonna regret ever saying that! I guess, I can do that then," he sighed, pretending to be annoyed and put upon.

Randy however just grinned. "You'll love it," he said before pulling Jeff towards him and kissing him.

Jeff moaned low in his throat, gasping when Randy pushed him back towards their bed. He fell backwards on to the mattress, staring lustfully up at his lover. Jeff propped himself up on his elbows when Randy moved to straddle his legs.

Randy leaned forward and pushed Jeff's t-shirt up slightly, licking at the soft skin he revealed. He continued slowly pushing up the t-shirt bit by bit, teasing the other man. He sucked on Jeff's collarbone, leaving a mark, somehow managing to get his t-shirt off at the same time.

"Raaaandy! More... Fuck, I want more!" Jeff whimpered as his lover bit down on one of his nipples before he licked it to soothe the abused flesh.

Randy smirked before leaning back on to his legs so he could survey Jeff's flushed and writhing body. He quickly pulled Jeff's trousers down, revealing that the man wasn't wearing underwear.

"Naughty, naughty Jeff. What did I tell you about this? What _am_ I going to do with you?"

The man in question just stared up at him, eyes almost black with arousal. He shivered when he thought of the possibilities. Randy's punishments were always so good.

Throwing the trousers to the side, Randy got off the bed and moved to take some things from one of his drawers. He turned around and swallowed at the sight of Jeff on the bed, naked, looking over at him with love and trust in his eyes.

Part of what was going to happen tonight was his own fantasy, but most of it was actually Jeff's and Randy was pretty sure that Jeff didn't know that he knew about it. It was about two weeks ago when Jeff was a just a teeny bit drunk – ok, make that completely smashed. He'd whispered to Randy about a couple of his secret fantasies and far from being pissed, Randy was more than a little turned on by them. The next day, Jeff had totally forgotten about everything that had happened the night before.

The sound of metal clicking together made Jeff stiffen for a second. He lay in the middle of the bed, flushed and just a little worried about how this was going to happen. He wanted to please Randy and that was why he was going along with this but he was still nervous about being handcuffed to the bed, about not being able to move his arms. He trusted Randy though. The other man wouldn't hurt him.

Randy walked over to the side of the bed slowly. He knew Jeff was a bit nervous about this but he hoped that he could persuade him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I trust you."

Randy smiled widely before sitting down on the bed next to Jeff's head. He picked up one of Jeff's hands before kissing the palm. Jeff giggled as Randy closed one set of the furry handcuffs around his wrist and to the bottom of the headboard and then with the other set as he went round to the other side of the bed.

Jeff decided that he had to test the handcuffs so he pulled on them. They didn't budge. It seemed as though Randy had gotten real handcuffs but decided to get fur put on them to protect his wrists. Jeff smiled softly at that realisation.

Randy leaned over and kissed Jeff before wrapping the blindfold round his lover's head. He stood up and loosely tied Jeff's legs down with silk scarves then quickly stripped off his own clothes. He was already turned on but seeing Jeff's delectable body restrained like it was made him hard to the point of pain. Jeff was at his mercy right now.

Jeff returned the kiss before everything turned black. He wasn't entirely sure he liked this part but he couldn't deny that he was turned on. Not being able to see, all his other senses were heightened and he relaxed as he listened to Randy take his clothes off.

He could feel Randy's eyes on him and he felt a little self-conscious, his skin tinting a light pink as his blush spread over his body. He tried to look indignant when he heard Randy snicker, but it wasn't really working with him being in the situation he was.

"I'll be back in a second, hun. I left something in the living room."

"What? RANDY!" Jeff yelled when he heard the bedroom door open and close. "You can't leave me like this!"

"I'LL JUST BE A SECOND!" Randy yelled back.

Jeff sighed. Why did Randy have to forget something in the living room? Now? Of all times? Or was this his punishment? He didn't like the thought of being alone like this. It made him even more nervous. He sighed again, this time in relief, when Randy came back into the room and closed the door again.

"Sorry about that, Jeffy. I left the lube out there. I figured you'd want me to get it now, instead of when we actually need it," Randy snickered again.

Jeff just tried to glare at him.

"Aw, baby, I am sorry. Let me prove it to you..."

Jeff felt Randy sit down on the bed next to him. He jerked as he felt the other man fist his cock, stroking it slowly, swiping his thumb over the leaking head. Randy started to stroke him faster when he stopped suddenly and Jeff whined at the loss of contact.

He felt hot breath over his thighs and bucked, trying to get closer. There was a small chuckle and Jeff was almost positive that it hadn't been Randy's... but before he could even begin to think about what was going on, his cock was engulfed by a warm, wet mouth.

"Oh, God," hissed Jeff as soft sucking and tongue twirling started. "Fuck."

The warmth was removed and Jeff shivered as it was taken away only to be replaced with what felt like two tongues but that would mean that someone else was here... "Wha... aaaaaaaaaaah! Oh, fucking hell." It felt like there were two people French kissing but in middle of the two mouths was the tip of his cock, getting the most attention. "Shit. Dammit, I'm so clo..."

As the feeling ceased, Jeff was breathing deeply, trying to slow his racing heart. Two tongues? What the hell was going on?

"Randy?" he called out.

"Yeah?" To Jeff, he sounded slightly nervous.

"What's going on?"

Randy moved around the bed so he could sit by Jeff's head. Looking down at him, he sighed. This was supposed to a surprise but he could never lie to Jeff. "Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when you got really drunk?"

"Um, well I remember you telling me about it. Why?"

Jeff felt the mattress on the other side of him depress and he froze. He wasn't imagining it. There _was_ someone else here.

"Well, um," Jeff could just imagine that Randy was rubbing at the back of his neck. That was what he did when he was nervous or feeling guilty about something. "You told me something. A fantasy."

'Oh shit' were the only words Jeff had going round in his head. He hadn't, had he? He hadn't actually told Randy of _that_ fantasy?

His lips were suddenly covered and he was kissed passionately by someone. He wasn't entirely sure it was Randy though and that scared him because he had no idea who it was who was doing this to him. He definitely had his suspicions, which he hoped were true, but had nothing concrete to go on.

The handcuffs were released from one of his hands but he didn't pull off the blindfold. Instead he put his hand on the other person's head, holding the other person tightly to him, feeling hair under his fingers and digging his fingers into it. It _was_ him, right? As soon as his other hand was free, he trailed his fingers up and down their side still continuing the kiss. All he could think of right now was that if it wasn't who he wanted it to be, then he could at least pretend it was right now.

Randy untied Jeff from the other restraints as the other man pulled back slightly only to attack Jeff's neck, covering it in kisses. Randy watched as Jeff's still blindfolded head fell back. Jeff was probably wondering why he was allowing this to happen. He was the first to admit that he was the jealous type, he angered easily as well, but as he watched his lover and his friend, he realised that this was turning him on. Seeing Jeff like this, aroused and with another man, was bringing out feelings and tendencies in Randy that he hadn't known he had. He loved to watch - well, he loved to watch Jeff anyway. Though he couldn't deny that his friend was gorgeous and Jeff would obviously want this when he decided to look, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the best thing to do. He could have chosen to forget all about what he was told. He could have buried it all inside, let Jeff continue to fantasise. He could have gotten angry about it all but he didn't.

"Fuck..." Jeff hissed through his teeth. He adored having his neck kissed and sucked and whatever else you could think to do to it. He blinked as the blindfold was removed and he looked up into the green eyes of Adam Copeland.

Jeff exhaled sharply, not really believing what was happening. He really had told Randy of his fantasy to have a threesome with him and Adam. He'd never intended for him to find out about that, never intended for the jealous man to find out he fantasised had about another man. Even if he had have told Randy, he wouldn't have ever expected it to be fulfilled!

Adam pushed himself up off the bed and stood to one side of it. When Randy had told him about Jeff's fantasy and asked him if he wanted to make it a reality, he'd almost died with excitement. He'd wanted Jeff for such a long time but had never made a move and Randy definitely wasn't hard on the eyes either, there was no way he could have said no to that now.

Having now kissed Jeff and tasted that sweet mouth and body, he knew it was going to be hard to let go but he understood: this was a one-time deal. Fuck, it was hard enough for him to stand up just a second ago when all he wanted to do was stay with the younger man forever.

Jeff sat up in the middle of the bed and looked to either side of him. He had naked men on either side of his bed. One his boyfriend; the other... What was Adam? His friend? His lover? What was he? He was almost ecstatic that he had both of the men he wanted in the same room as him at the same time, both naked. But what was he supposed to do? They were both standing separately and it made Jeff think that he was supposed to choose between them or something. But he couldn't do that. God no! He loved Randy. He couldn't give him up but he lusted after Adam as well. And that wasn't exactly fair to Randy. What to do?

Randy saw the turmoil in Jeff's eyes as he looked between him and Adam. This night was supposed to be fun and satisfying but at the moment, Randy wasn't entirely sure he wasn't about to get dumped for Adam.

Adam could see the confusion wander across Jeff's face as he looked between him and Randy and hoped that this wasn't going to cause problems for them.

He'd been in love with Jeff for a long time but had never had the courage to make a move on the other man and now, now it was too late. It had been for almost four years now. Deep down, he knew that Jeff loved Randy and would never leave him and even deeper down, he wouldn't want him to. The rainbow haired man was happy with Randy and that, as much as it pained him to admit it, was all that Adam wanted for him. He only wanted him to be happy. If that wasn't with him, then that was just the way it had to be.

Adam and Randy both looked over at each other at the same time and came to an agreement. Tonight was about Jeff and making him feel good. They both kneeled on the mattress and smiled at the man on the bed between them.

Randy grasped Jeff by the back of the head and kissed him fervently. Jeff put his arms around the other man and almost fell into the kiss as he responded.

Adam watched for a second when Jeff responded eagerly and wished he could have that. He lowered himself down and licked around Jeff's nipple causing him to arch his back. He sucked the hardened nub into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it causing Jeff to moan into kiss with Randy.

Jeff pushed the two men away and sat up against the headboard of the bed. He was imagining what Adam and Randy would look like together before realising that he didn't have to. A smirk began to grow on Jeff's face as he begun to take in exactly what was happening here.

Adam and Randy looked at each other, both a little worried.

"I want to see you two kiss," Jeff stated while folding his arms in front of him, leaning back on the pillows and getting comfortable on the bed.

Randy raised an eyebrow. A kiss? He could do that.

Adam stared at Randy before leaning forward and quickly pecking the other man on the lips.

"No. A proper kiss! I want to see some tongue."

"Je-eff! What the hell? Tonight is supposed to be about you," Randy complained.

"This is about me._ I_ want to see you two kiss. Now get to it," Jeff argued back.

"It'll be fine. It'll be fine," Randy muttered under his breath.

That pissed Adam off. "Of course it will. It's bound to better than the last time!"

Randy looked stricken at that announcement and glared at his supposed friend.

"Ooh, gossip! You've kissed? When?" Jeff almost felt like bouncing in his place as he asked this.

"Before Rated RKO broke up," Adam stated.

"...and before I got together with you, Jeff," Randy added.

"Randy, calm down, babe. I'm not saying anything about it. You know I was only joking! Just get to kissing, would you, please and thank you."

Adam took a deep breath and heard Randy do the same before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the younger man's for the second time that night. It was different than the very first time, years ago. It didn't feel wrong like it had that time, well, not wrong so much as... not right. There was like a spark this time and he parted his lips to deepen the kiss.

Randy was enjoying the kiss. He hadn't thought he would. He was with Jeff. He was in love with Jeff and the last time he had kissed Adam, it didn't go so well. When they kissed before, it wasn't right. It didn't feel like they were family or something but it just felt like it was the wrong thing to be doing. Both he and Adam had felt like that at the time. Could it be that they just weren't supposed to kiss then but they were now?

Randy had his hands in Adam's hair as their tongues tangled together, exploring each other's mouths. Adam pressed his body up against Randy's, who groaned when their cocks touched.

Jeff watched as the kiss continued on and on. It was amazingly passionate and Jeff felt flushed. He was hot and hard and... fuck, this was too good to just watch. The two friends getting it on. His boyfriend was getting it on with someone else in front of him. Jeff almost giggled. Those two had been so reluctant to kiss each other but now... man, this was hot. He didn't think he'd ever been so horny, his hand sliding down his chest and over his belly to touch himself.

He moved his hand slowly up and down his cock, groaning, his eyes closing. He didn't notice when Randy and Adam had stopped kissing and were now looking over at Jeff. It was arousing for them to watch but they much preferred to be involved.

The two men smirked at each other before shifting and Randy got off the bed to stand on the floor. Jeff was so far gone that he didn't even notice the mattress underneath him move. Randy stood at the top end of the bed; Adam was kneeling on the mattress near Jeff's knees.

Jeff's eyes fluttered open and his hand stopped stroking as he took in the area around him. He could only see Adam until he shifted his eyes to the side and looked up at Randy.

"Wh-wha?" Jeff stumbled over his words when he realised that the tables had turned again. He was at their mercy now. "What are you doing?" he asked, as he felt Adam run his tongue over the skin of his inner thighs and Randy did the same on his chest, before biting down and sucking on his collarbone.

He shuddered in pleasure, whimpering when both men stopped their actions. He needed more, so much more. Adam rested back on his knees, pulling Jeff up to kneel in front of him.

"Adam?" he whispered before he was kissed again. He eagerly responded but yelped in shock when he felt Randy nip at his shoulder blades while both men gripped his waist.

Adam kept kissing Jeff as he shifted his legs so he could lie back on the bed, pulling Jeff with him. He slid his fingers down Jeff's back and gripped the other man's ass tightly.

Randy smirked even though neither of the other men could see him. He leaned over Jeff and trailed his tongue down his back. He licked and sucked at the small of Jeff's back before making his final journey, softly spreading his man's ass cheeks uncovering the small quivering hole.

Randy circled his tongue around Jeff's hole, stabbing at it, holding Jeff's hips when he jumped at the contact. Randy knew that Jeff loved this and he loved doing it to him. He loved the reactions and sounds he could pull from Jeff's body as he did so.

Jeff squealed as Randy pushed his tongue inside his ass, probing deeper. He pulled his lips away from Adam's to bite at the skin on his shoulder.

Adam winced at the sudden pain. Jeff was biting hard enough to draw blood. He ignored it by attacking Jeff's exposed neck.

Jeff suddenly screamed out. The pleasure was too much. He loved what Adam was doing; he loved what Randy was doing. It was too much for him. He was going to c...

Randy pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to the small of his love's back. Jeff almost screamed again though this time in frustration. He didn't care how much he loved him, he was going to kill that man. Well, maybe not kill but certainly hurt, perhaps maim...

Adam grasped Jeff's thighs just below his ass, pulling the other man's body up his and spreading his legs wider.

Jeff gasped when he felt Adam's cock at his hole and squirmed a bit. He pushed his ass down trying to get Adam to enter him. He wanted to feel the other man inside of him, he wanted to be fucked.

He groaned in pleasure as he got what he wished for. Adam pushed into him, sliding in to the tight heat all the way to the hilt. Adam thrust a few times making Jeff buck and mewl.

Jeff closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure surged through him, making him moan aloud. He involuntarily clenched his ass around Adam's cock making Adam yell out.

Randy watched his boyfriend and friend together. It was a very hot scene and he almost came undone just from seeing it. It sounded like they were ready to as well.

Jeff relaxed his body as soon as Randy laid a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up to kiss him softly. He was breathing heavily when he lay back down on Adam.

Randy fisted his own cock, lining it up to penetrate Jeff's already full ass. He pressed in slowly, watching in sheer amazement as Jeff's hole stretched to accommodate his cock as well. He wondered how he was doing it until he noticed the stiffness of his man's shoulders and the almost imperceptible shake of his body. Dammit, Jeff was in pain, they had to stop.

He started to pull out before Jeff stopped him, turning his head and telling him to stay where he was. His heart broke a little when he saw the tears of Jeff's eyes, wanting to comfort him and keep him safe.

"Just... just give me a minute, ok? This is... whoa, fucking shit... this..."

It was excruciating, waiting for Jeff to give the go ahead. Randy grit his teeth, trying to think of anything, _anything_, to distract him from the tightness of Jeff's ass and the feeling of Adam's cock against his.

Adam could feel Jeff panting against his chest and he shut his eyes shut in an effort to expel that thought from his mind. He hated to know that Jeff was in pain, in any way, shape or form. It just killed him.

Jeff tried to slow his breathing. It wasn't as sore as at first was but it was still almost unbearable. He'd never felt so damn stretched or full as he did right now. It was a different experience and it wasn't all that comfortable but he wasn't going to stop this. He wasn't going to make Randy and Adam pull out. He'd always wanted wondered, in the dark corners of his mind, what this felt like and from what he'd heard from a few people who had done this before, it was painful at first but the pleasure was nothing compared to anything before.

"O-okay. Yeah. Okay, I'm okay... for fuck's sake, will you fucking well move?" Jeff shouted, starting to get agitated.

Randy smiled against Jeff's back, gripping onto his shoulders as he pulled out slightly. He could barely move at all and the feel of Adam's cock against his and Jeff's ass so tight around both of their cocks was... shit, he was going to come already. He screwed his eyes shut in an effort to control his body.

Adam dug his fingers into Jeff's sides, pretty sure that he was causing bruises but the feelings, the emotions, the thoughts running through his head... he felt like he was going to explode. He'd never felt anything like this before. He'd never thought he'd have sex with Randy. He'd never actually realistically thought that he'd ever be involved in a threesome but mainly, he never thought he'd get to be with Jeff, ever.

Jeff buried his face in the crook of Adam's neck, his moans leaking through. Shit but this was amazing; painful but it was a good kind of pain. He felt his orgasm building up and knew that there was nothing he could do to hold it off any longer. He tensed before releasing streams of cum on to Adam's chest, his body shaking, racked with powerful tremors.

Randy and Adam yelled out Jeff's name in unison as the middle man's ass muscles tightened to the extreme and they both came in long spurts, filling Jeff's ass to the brim and then some. The youngest man then rolled off his partners on to his side, taking Jeff with him.

Jeff winced at the feeling when Adam's cock was unceremoniously removed from his ass but leaned his head back to kiss Randy sweetly. "Wow."

"'Wow'? That's all you have to say after I went to all this effort?" Randy replied.

"Double wow?"

Randy chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jeff's brow and cuddling into him. He was extremely tired right now and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Adam lay flat on his back, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He turned his head to look at Randy and Jeff. Both men were fast asleep where they lay, pressing against each other, as close as possible even in sleep. He smiled wryly. Those two were soul mates.

He got off the bed and grabbed his clothes, pulling on his jeans and looking for his boots.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Adam spun around and turned to the voice. "Damn, I thought you were asleep, Jeff."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're about to do a runner after sex. Do we mean so little to you that you'd treat us like one night stand?"

"This _was_ a one night stand."

"Pfft. That's just details," Jeff shot back, "Come here. We want you to join us."

Adam thought about it but he still wanted to bolt. Jeff must have seen it in his eyes and called him on it.

"Please?" He'd never been able to say 'no' to the other man and he wasn't about to start now. He nodded and pushed his jeans down his legs again. He turned off all the lights before joining the two men on the bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

He'd gotten to be with Jeff. Jeff. Yes, he'd had to share but it was _Jeff_. The man he loved, the man who he wanted to be happy above all else and he'd gotten to contribute to that. He could die happy now.

* * *

><p><em>So... JeffRandy, Redge, Jedam and Randy/Jeff/Adam..._

_I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Jess x_


End file.
